Under the Bridge
by Aiddon Raziel Valentine
Summary: I don't ever wanna feel, like I did that day. Take me to the place I love, take me all the way IchiOri, oneshot


Liner notes: How in the world did "The Great Beyond" do so well? A) IchiHime is arguably the rarest pairing in Bleach fanfiction (despite the fact that it's plain as day in the manga nowadays) and B) I picked song lyrics for the summary. Anyway, I liked it and I appreciate the reviews (my thanks to The Sh33p especially for the excellent critique).

This one is a one-shot, and just a goofy little scene at that. I got the idea from the fact that it's well into autumn and so it gives a good mood for writing; something about chi for me I guess. Anyway, I hope I'm able to get Orihime into a happy mood again since she let all her anxiety go last time (In regards to that, I think I figured out where that whole self-sacrifice thing came from now. It's from a line in Zombie Powder, Kubo-dono's previous work, where the main character says "Isn't it better for somebody living to hate you, than for someone dead to love you?"). Oh yeah, I'll also tell my theory about why Ichigo and Orihime are more likely than other pairings at the end.

XXXXX

Chilly winds rolled through the _Seireitei_ as autumn was in full swing now. Leaves fell aplenty onto the ground, littering the roads and covering them in their woodsy colors. Most people forgot such beauty as they either brushed the leaves aside or stomped them while on their own direction.

Ichigo was one of them as he popped his neck after having to sit at his desk for the last hour doing paperwork. He cursed in his mind as he remembered the one thing he didn't like to do were these evaluations and all sorts of other paperwork that gave him endless headaches. Oh well, just get it done, and then do whatever for the next umpteen hours.

Ichigo tapped the bottoms of the pages to get them straightened out and set them neatly on his desk. He stood, stretching and groaning as he did so. Autumn days always made a person feel lazy. Shinigami as of recent were just lazing around inside drinking or sleeping.

The _shoji_ slid open, alerting Ichigo. Unsurprisingly his vice-captain, Kiyone, entered and gave him a curt salute. Ichigo just gave a gesture with his hand as always, not really giving a damn about rank.

"Done with the reports, sir?" she examined the stack on Ichigo's desk.

"Yeah, and they're a pain in the ass as always."

"I can have someone take it over to have them processed."

"Yeah, go do that." Ichigo donned his cloak, responding nonchalantly to Kiyone.

Kiyone just smirked as her superior left his office to do his own things for awhile. He was still as gruff as ever, even if Inoue-san had entered his life again. Some things change, but some things don't.

Ichigo slipped on his heavy, black boots, tucking his pants into them before venturing outside into the autumn air. He drew the cowl of his cloak a bit tighter to conceal his face from the chill. He didn't necessarily hate autumn, but ice-cold cheeks and runny noses weren't exactly fun.

Ichigo sighed, his breath visible on the cool, dry air. He felt like he should have retreated into his house after feeling the autumn breeze, but he promised Orihime he'd meet her when he was done with his paperwork. God, she had him around her little finger and she didn't even know it.

Ichigo started strolling down the white streets, their hue slightly dulled because of the gray skies. But at least Ichigo didn't have to squint because of sunlight hitting the walls. He put his hands into his pants slits and just strolled casually, getting the occasional shinigami on duty who addressed him by his title and he replying by a mere grunt or wave of his hand.

The _Seireitei_ was usually bland during the late months. The skies and the weather made everything lazy. Even Hollows seemed to attack less because of things cooling down. It made everything more boring than it already was, but he preferred it this way to having to slice apart Hollows all the time.

As Ichigo turned a corner, he suddenly got a rather odd feeling that something was following him. Despite his twenty-some years in being in Soul Society, he still hadn't honed his sixth sense very well. He looked over his shoulder, and then saw someone he wished he hadn't.

"Ichi!" great, Yachiru.

The cotton-candy-haired girl had grown little in the time Ichigo was in the Soul Society, looking barely like a teenager. Her hair was cut into a bob and shaggy. Due to her increase in height, her _zanpakutou_ was worn on her hip. She hadn't changed in personality though.

The girl did a big, impish grin like she had gotten a basket of cookies and skipped over to Ichigo.

"Is Ichi going too go see his Big-Booby?" she looked curiously at Ichigo's sullen face.

"That's not your business, and her name is Orihime, you little brat." Yachiru had no memory for names, at least not for people below the rank of captain in the Gotei Thirteen.

"But she does have big boobs!"

"How'd you know about me meeting with her anyway?"

"I dunno, Ken-chan said something."

Oh…shit. Ichigo had come to realize over the years that any time Zaraki, plus knowledge of activities equaled disaster. Ichigo always tried to avoid having anyone tell Zaraki about what he was doing, but it seemed that maniac had acquired some good ears as of late.

"Ichi, Ichi, Ichi!" Yachiru had gotten onto Ichigo's head and began hopping up and down "What'cha doin' dozing off, huh?"

"Whenever you mention Zaraki, I get a damn cold shiver, and stop jumping on my head!" Ichigo lashed out, but Yachiru had gotten used to his habits and just skipped off onto the ground.

Ichigo groaned and ruffled his hair a bit, veins rising to his forehead because of Yachiru's antics. The sakura-haired child merely tilted her head and gave her innocent smile.

"Ichi's fun!"

"I am not!"

"Well, better go tell Ken-chan, bye-bye!"

Yachiru then sprinted down the street, creating a breeze that blew leaves everywhere and caused Ichigo's jacket to flutter a little bit. He promptly sweated and then brushed a bit of dust off of his sleeve. Great, now he had to look out for a _reiatsu_ resembling a demon for the moment now. Sighing, Ichigo continued towards his destination, albeit with a bit more speed.

Ichigo ran along the rooftops now, going at a brisk pace and hoping that Zaraki didn't get lucky with finding him. The bastard couldn't read a map to save his life, but he could find someone he wanted to in a split-second if need be. Of course, if Zaraki got nuts around Orihime, then Ichigo would have to hurt him severely.

Orihime, the woman had died just so she could see Ichigo again. What had it been now, five months? Yeah, it had been about that long. She passed her last exam with flying colors and graduated near the top of her class. However, she nearly crashed off the stage and caused Ichigo to sweat more heavily than usual.

Ichigo would often apologize despite how much time had passed. He'd apologize day and day again how he regretted not noticing sooner, how he vanished without reason, or how had denied her a normal, happy life in the living world. Orihime would just respond with that goofy smile of hers and tell him she was happy where she was.

Ichigo often thought of her, even if he knew exactly where she was or what she was doing. Even with Retsu, he thought of her. Kiyone often told him thinking of things like that would make him hesitate, even if he was a Captain level Shinigami. But…worrying if he was going to die, having a fear of death…that was actually an ironic comfort.

Ichigo reached a forest at the borders, the leaves of its trees already in their autumn range. Orihime always did things with Ichigo in seclusion, far from prying eyes and curious ears. He wouldn't have minded if he was amongst a crowd, as long as she was next to him. But she understood and she didn't force him.

Ichigo chuckled at that thought. Of all the people amongst the Gotei Thirteen, the fourth seat of the Fourth Division could make him submit in less than a second. Not even people like Shunsui or even Zaraki could get him to act different than he did most of the time. And yet Orihime could calm him with a sigh or silence him with a wave of her hand.

Walking deeper into the woods, Ichigo caught the scent of something burning and the sound of feminine voices. He looked to one side, seeing an auburn-haired beauty crouching in front of burning leaves surrounded by a ring of stones. A fair-haired woman in a captain's _haori_ sat on a log, a sword set against a tree.

"C'mon, Orihime, I'm friggin' hungry." the woman pouted at the younger.

"Rangiku-san, you're too impatient at times."

"Hey, _yakiimo_ is something I can't wait for."

"Thinking with your gut as always, Rangiku-san?" Ichigo had his elbow propped against the tree Rangiku was next to, his hand supporting his head.

Rangiku glanced at Ichigo out of the corner of her eye, smirking at his greeting.

"Well, nice to see you too, Kurosaki-_tai-chou_." Rangiku flirtingly said the syllables in his title slowly.

"Cease with the b.s." a vein rose to Ichigo's head.

"Sen-si-tive."

Rangiku was always such a shameless tease and continued to be so even after her promotion. She merely chuckled at Ichigo's reactions and slumped on the log whilst looking at the pile of burning leaves Orihime was tending to.

Speaking of which, the younger woman grinned at her friend's antics towards Ichigo. Rangiku's teasing had gotten even worse ever since Orihime's night with Ichigo and she would always find new ways to exasperate the Captain. Orihime tended to the leaves again using a thick stick.

Ichigo took a seat next to her, the latter not saying a word in response nor giving any gesture. Ichigo just stared into the pile of slowly burning leaves. The scent of the forest wafted into his nostrils, the light smoke drifting lazily on the wind.

Rangiku put her hands behind her head, intertwining her fingers and looked at the two adults. Lord, they were both so weird when it came to relationships. Five months had passed and they were hardly seen ever speaking to each other. Was Ichigo embarrassed? Oh, of course he was. With an attitude like his, he'd lose all manner of notoriety if he did a complete flip of personality. Still, it wouldn't have hurt to give the girl a little gesture once in awhile or say hello.

"Hey." Orihime broke the silence, greeting Ichigo after him being there for several minutes.

"…Hey."

Rangiku sweated at their brief exchange of words. And what the hell was up with Orihime's smile getting bigger at Ichigo just saying one word? Were they speaking some kind of weird language she knew nothing about?

Ichigo rested his elbows onto his knees and leaned forward, taking in the aroma from the fire. He eyed Orihime from a glance, seeing her slightly larger smile since he arrived. She always smiled, but not forcing herself.

Five months, five months had gone by and still he hadn't gotten used to her. Well, not in public at least. When they were alone it was a different story. Hell, they even lived together since she graduated and he did whatever she wanted when the day was over and it was just them.

"Is something wrong, Ichi-kun?" Orihime paused with stoking and looked at Ichigo

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

The young woman just giggled and tended to the fire once again. Rangiku slumped yet again. Lord, the tension between Orihime and Ichigo could be cut with a knife.

"God, you're both so friggin' frustrating." Rangiku popped the cork off the jug of sake she had lying at her side.

"Friggin' drunk." Ichigo grumbled at Rangiku drinking so early.

"Hey, at least I don't bite people."

Ichigo then looked at Orihime who just blushed and tended to the leaves again. Did she have to tell Rangiku everything about their lives? She had teased him for years and it just kept getting worse.

Ichigo leaned back, shifting the forest floor slightly with his hands. His eyes drifted to Orihime once more, evaluating her as he always did. She looked appropriate in a Shinigami uniform, her hair clipped like always. Her hairpins were gone, their powers transferred instead to a katana inside a cherry lacquer sheath by her side.

Its look was unorthodox, except for the fact that its hand-guard was in the shape of a lotus flower. Its handle was also odd, a smooth, wooden one with decorations covering where the pins were put in for the tang of the sword. What was its name again? Oh yeah, it was called Rokurenge. Ichigo hadn't seen Orihime use it yet, but he had a feeling he knew what it could do.

"You look goofy when yer staring at Big Booby." chirped a small voice in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo snapped out of his observations and saw Yachiru crouched next to him with her big eyes staring right into his own.

"How long have you been there?" he asked simply.

"I dunno, but you were staring at Big Booby the entire time."

"Wait a minute, if you're here then…" realization struck Ichigo and he cursed himself about a thousand times for his stupidity.

Ichigo realized he needed to get better at sensing _reiatsu_ because Zaraki had somehow sneaked up and set himself against one of the trees. Ichigo would have grabbed Zangetsu, but due to the fact that he had left him in the Thirteenth Division building, so that would have been pointless.

"Relax." Zaraki growled calmly "I ain't here t' fight."

"Oh, then what are you here for? Getting drunk?"

"Read me like a book."

Rangiku's eyes practically popped out of her head when she saw Zaraki had brought a jug of sake twice the size of her own along with him. She eyed it, wondering just how much he could take.

"Well, for once you're not looking to make my ass a throw-rug." Ichigo scratched his head "Since when have you just wanted to hang around and eat _yakiimo_?"

"Hey, nothin' like _yaki-imo_ and sake. Though, I'd rather have it during a full moon."

"Ah!' Orihime squeaked as she removed something from the now brushed away pile of leaves.

A roasted object leapt from Orihime's hand as she reacted to its heat and began juggling it. Ichigo caught it one hand, despite its heat and then rolled his eyes at Orihime.

"You need to be more careful."

"Sorry, I was just hungry is all!" Orihime began blowing on her hands.

Ichigo began yanking the sweet potatoes that had been roasting in the leaves and tossed one to each person. Zaraki did the same as Ichigo and just started eating despite his hand getting burned slightly. Rangiku and Yachiru did like Orihime had a moment before and passed them between their hands.

Ichigo looked to Orihime who was still blowing on her hands. He sighed and peeled off the tuber's skin.

"Here." Ichigo offered it to Orihime who held it with her slightly burnt hands.

"Thanks."

The young woman bit into the potato, enjoying its savory flavor and smiled happily. Ichigo just ripped a hunk off of his and just swallowed without savoring it in the slightest. He didn't really like food all that much, and even if he did he wouldn't show it easily.

"Lord, drink it by the gallon, why don'tcha?" Rangiku took heed of Zaraki's huge gulps of his jug of sake.

"Ha, rice-wine is drunk as easily as water to me."

"You wanna try me?" Rangiku narrowed her eyes as though she were trying to intimidate an opponent.

"You wanna be tried?"

"Knock it off." Ichigo growled and shot the two a glance "Last thing I need is to drag you two idiots back 'cuz ya got sloshed in the middle of the afternoon."

Rangiku just smirked while Zaraki continued his previous activity of trying to give himself liver disease. Ichigo set his palm against his forehead, getting migraines at how his elders were acting so idiotically at their age. He thought it was odd how he was so mature when he was fifteen than most of the captains, who were several hundred years, old at times.

Ichigo ate the last of his potato and his eyes drifted to Orihime once more. She always ate rather boisterously, sinking her teeth into whatever and ripping off huge bites. She was going a little slower now, nibbling and swallowing smaller bites like a lady.

Zaraki swallowed another large gulp of sake and took notice of Ichigo. The bastard could be the toughest Shinigami in the entirety of the Soul Society if he wanted to be. How many times had Ichigo beaten him? Oh yeah, only once since the younger man refused to spar with anyone. Still, it was the only loss on Zaraki's winning record.

Anyway, Ichigo was one of the most powerful Shinigami in the Gotei Thirteen without many challengers. However, stick that woman around him and he became like putty. Ichigo tried to hide it, but it was obvious as that frown on him. Whenever he was around the woman he was tense and right next to her. God, the boy became a weakling in a split second.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru had gotten back to her favorite spot, (i.e. Zaraki) and started looking him in the eyes.

"Eh, 'the hell is it?"

"Yer dozin' off like Ichi!"

"Hmph."

Orihime liked her fingers as she finished eating and smiled like she always did. Sighing, she slumped to her side and laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. Zaraki turned his head to one side so only his covered eye faced the couple. He stood, putting his sword back into his belt.

"I'm off, see ya tomorrow." he waved to Ichigo "We got a meeting at noon, so get yer ass over there."

Ichigo responded with a simple jerk of his wrist in which Zaraki just did his maniacal grin.

"Bye Ichi, come and play with Ken-chan again!"

Ichigo rested his head on Orihime's. He sighed, glad that the loud ones were gone. However, he heard a stray giggle from Rangiku who was getting a bit red-faced from the sake she had been drinking.

"And I thought you were as stone-cold as always."

"Eh?" Ichigo looked to Orihime who had closed her eyes and had gotten quite comfortable.

"Seems you've become a pillow since that night." Rangiku stood and tucked her sword into its spot on the back of her belt "Well, thanks for this, see ya."

With a swish of fabric, Rangiku went to the winds like a zephyr and vanished into the autumn air. Ichigo was left alone with Orihime for the first time since the early morning and sighed in relief.

"Something wrong?" Orihime didn't open her eyes nor did the smile on her face vanish.

"Nothin'." Ichigo fiddled with the burning embers on the ground, using the piece of wood Orihime had a second earlier.

"You've always been a lousy liar." Orihime moaned slightly and rubbed against Ichigo a bit, trying to get warm.

Ichigo gave up with Orihime's little advances and put an arm around her shoulders. Orihime had long gotten used to Ichigo's touch and nuzzled his chest. Ichigo observed her actions akin to a kitten's.

"Sorry." he said.

"About what?"

"I'm still not used to you." his eyelids dropped a bit.

"Fool." she chuckled and playfully slapped him on the face.

Orihime pressed closer to Ichigo, taking in his musk now mixed with the scents of the forest. He asked for forgiveness all the time, even when he knew Orihime already did so long before he would ever do such things. This was a woman who said but five months ago that she would even let Ichigo hurt her. But, he'd never do that intentionally and maybe that's why she was with him now.

"Ichi-kun," Orihime used her pet name for Ichigo "just take as long as you want. I'll be patient."

"Damn it, I wanna get used to you, I wanna show this."

"Then you shouldn't worry."

The girl pushed Ichigo over onto the ground, his coat and _haori_ splayed all over the ground. Orihime propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Ichigo who was just staring into the autumnal sky. Ichigo's eyes blinked slowly. He wasn't exactly unaware of his companion but putting his attention elsewhere.

"I wonder how Zaraki found out about us." Ichigo mumbled.

"He and Renji-kun got a bit too crazy and ended up in the medical ward."

"And you just happened to let today slip." Ichigo sweated.

"More or less."

Ichigo just grinned and sighed. Orihime was always bad at keeping secrets. She was far too kind as always and never turned people down whenever they asked something of her. But that was something he liked about her.

Orihime just liked watching him. Watching his orange hair quiver slightly from a stray breeze or frown not change a bit. It was the little things that she liked. She pressed her ear against Ichigo's chest, listening to his heart beat.

Ichigo cherished his time alone with Orihime. He could put aside all ego and pride. Just telling her things he couldn't tell anyone else or how he worried at times. Orihime would always listen, not just nod her head or not care. He liked that, he treasured that. And yet he couldn't show it so comfortably around anyone but her. But was that a bad thing?

"Ah." Orihime chirped as a _jigoku-cho_ came fluttering by and landed on her extended fingertip.

The insect did its duty and delivered the message it was meant to and then went back the way it came. Orihime sighed and rose from Ichigo.

"Retsu-san needs me." the girl put her _zanpakutou_ into her belt.

"Something happen?"

"Just Hollows. A couple of the fifth division got injured from one and she needs me to treat them."

"Quite popular, aren't you?" Orihime swore she could here a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Hey, I told you, I'm all yours."

Ichigo rose and stretched his limbs to get the stiffness out of them. Comfortable as he had been, he didn't want Retsu after his hide again. Albeit the last time she'd been aggravated with him it was merely a slap, but he still didn't like thinking of the petite woman striking him for some reason.

"Ichi, give me a lift." Orihime had already put her arms around Ichigo's neck.

"Alright, but you better make me something good tonight."

"How about salmon with oranges and wasabi?"

Orihime laughed at the expression Ichigo's eyes held until her gut hurt. She'd been serious, but no matter how many times she saw Ichigo's expression change like that she couldn't help but laugh. She wiped a tear out of the corner of one eye and hopped into Ichigo's arms.

"Ichi…" she said.

"Hm?"

The girl jokingly pushed Ichigo's lips into a sort of grin with her fingers. "Smile.", she said.

Maybe he had gotten more used to her than he thought.

XXXXX

Liner notes:…….That…was…boring. Guess it turned out how I planned then. Yeah, just a stupid little scene that doesn't really mean anything, just something that could happen any autumn day. This is my first one shot and damn is the style rough in this. Then again, some stuff's happened as of late and has thrown me outta whack. Hopefully I can find a song for a winter ficlet soon and it'll turn out better. Ah yes, that Ichi/Ori theory. Forum-jumpers, get your pencils out.

It goes something like this: The one argument I've never seen people use with Ichi/Ori is their personal data. One of them is Orihime's given name which means "weaving princess". It's from a Chinese myth about Orihime, the daughter of the sky god, Ten-kou. She wove clothes for the gods and her father grew worried for her as she never had been in love.

One day he introduced her to a man named Kengyu who was a cow-herder across the river (which is the Milky Way). They fell in love, but due to their time together the gods' clothes were worn out and the cows grew sick. Ten-kou separated the two, but they grew depressed and so he decided they could meet once a year if the both of them worked hard. If they don't, however, Orihime's father floods the river separating them. The date they meet is July 7th in which a festival is held every year in Japan to commemorate it (though at times it's August 7th).

Alright, so what's the big deal about that? Well, my Ichigo's birthday theory got scrapped, but I'll do this. Ichigo hates rain, right? Well, rain separates Kengyu from Orihime. Basically this means Kubo planned them together since the beginning and it was in their personal data all along. Actually, in my next one-shot, you'll see my theory about Orihime's existence. Anywho, see ya next season.


End file.
